Princess Gabrielle
Princess Gabrielle is a real live action movie with some talking animal anamation. It will be released in theaters in 2012. Plot: The story starts out at a old brick house. Inside the old brick house, a young human prince named Gregory was teaching his younger sister, a young human princess named Gabrielle and their parents, the real king and the real queen. Gabrielle asks about Death Island, an old island that has dead people under the spell to make them dead. The only way to end the spell and bring the dead people alive and well again is to get rid of the false king. Meanwhile, the false king Louis kidnapped James's family and made them his family and locked James in the prison. A young human princess named Violet Hartmen who is the daughter of James Hartmen and her human younger brother Sergey Hartmen who is the son of James Hartmen and the soon to be human queen in the year 2015 was sitting next to the King Louis Sarymen. Violet looked mad and she turned to her fake father telling him to let James Hartmen, the father of Sergey and Violet Hartmen and husband of Hannah Hartmen go. But he refuses and tells the guards to send Violet to her room. This makes Violet's mother mad and she runs after the guards to help her daughter. Sergey turns to his false father James and runs away in shame. The false king ordered his guards after Sergey who is trying to let his father go. Sergey tried to run fast, but the female guard, Nicole Yuman picked up Sergey and carried him to his room where Violet and Hannah Hartmen were waiting for him. Sergey squirmed, but Nicole was too strong for him. She threw him in his room roughly. He landed on his back and he felt his mother's arms around him comforting him. Nicole locked the door so that Violet, Hannah, and Sergey wouldn't run away or escape. Nicole wasn't really mean, she was really good but was put a magic spell under the false king to make her mean. Nicole Yuman really hates the false king, but the spell makes her like the false king and makes her really mean. Nicole has red-orangish hair, she looks like Monsley from Future Boy Conan, a Japanese anime show. Meanwhile back at the brick house, Queen Kathleen was telling her daughter and son what would happen if the false king taken Greg and Gabrielle and made her and him his prisoners. The false king want's Gabrielle to marry Sergey otherwise he'll kill her. Only Gabrielle and Greg with the help of Violet and Sergey break the spell and get rid of the false king forever. Just then the kings had found the brick house. They were there to kidnap Gabrielle and take her to the king. Kathleen quickly hurried the children to grab all of the things in the house except the toilet, tub, and sink. Gabrielle put all of the pets in the pet carriers. Kyle found a secret entrance and led his family through it. Greg was carrying all of the beds. Kyle locked the door and led his daughter, son, and wife to safety. But when they got outside, a arrow knocked out Kathleen and Kyle. Kathleen and Kyle were dying. Gabrielle knelt down before her parents and her mother told her for her and Greg to go on without them. Gabrielle cried hugging her mother. Greg comforted his sister and the guards had them cornored. Gabrielle shouted at the guards to bring her mother and father back, but they said that under the king's rules that they couldn't and then grabbed Greg and Gabrielle and tied them up and put them on his horse. Gabrielle's hands were handcuffed and so was Greg. When they got to the castle. Nicole picked up Gabrielle and freed her from the ropes. She waved goodbye to her brother who was thrown in the dungeon. Gabrielle was led to the king's throne. Her hands were still handcuffed. She look scared and then the king sat down and asked Gabrielle if she wanted to marry Sergey. She said no, but the king said she couldn't refuse, she told straight in his eyes that she totally refused the offer and slapped the fake king in his face. He ordered the guards after her, but she was running quick to escape. Nicole caught up with her and took her to the prison for princesses who didn't listen to the king. In the dungeon, Nicole tied locks and ropes around Gabrielle. Gabrielle kicked and screamed, but Nicole ignored her. Gabrielle was now a prisoner and she would be hanged the next day. Gabrielle weeped by herself, then she heard a voice. A alien and a talking beaver found her. She smiled up at them when she found out that they released her brother. Greg was placed inside the prison to free and save his sister. After he freed her, he heard the guards coming and he quickly picked her up and used the ropes to climb with his sister clinging to him tightly. The beaver quickly led them to the forest to be safe. Gabrielle was still clinging to her brother. The beaver quickly made a magic spell to lock the door. He led Greg to two beds. He placed Gabrielle on the bed to rest. Then he talked with the beaver and alien on how to keep his sister safe from the king. The beaver suggested that he would protect his sister. Nicole banged on the door and it busted open. But she saw nobody. Then she saw the alien who had a toothpick in his mouth. He said that nobody was there, but Gabrielle, Greg, and the beaver were hiding in the closet. Nicole frowned and left the house slamming the door behind her. Gabrielle and Greg quickly left the closet. The king was really mad when he found out. Violet came out of her room to scold the fake king. Violet's cheeks were red and she was very angry. She quickly went up the king and she yelled at him to leave Gabrielle and Greg alone. He said he would only if she protect them so he can't find them. Violet ran to warn Gabrielle and Greg. Her brother followed her. The king said he would look for them and try to find Gabrielle so he could capture her again and force her to marry Sergey. Gabrielle was taking a shower when the king grabbed her. Greg followed angrily carring a shove and knife. He carried Gabrielle and tied her up and rode in his carrige. Violet found out that the king lied to her and so the three kids followed the alien and beaver. Gabrielle was freed from her ropes and the king carried her inside. Greg waited for his moment. Gabrielle was crying in her captive bedroom on her captive bed. Greg opened the door to find his sister. He comforted her and then he said that while the king was having a duel with Sergey, they could escape. But before she could she grabbed a pitchfork and poked the king in his back and Sergey led the king outside. But before he could die,he threatened to take Gabrielle with him. The king escaped carrying Gabrielle in his arms. He jumped on his escape ship tying up Gabrielle to the pole so he could feed her to the crocodiles. But Greg threw his pitchfork on the top of the escape ship and he jumped on it. He ran inside and untied his sister and carried her outside. Then the king revealed his true nature, he wasn't a human after all. He was a crocodile! He fought with Greg trying to reach Gabrielle so he could eat her. But there was cliff overhead and he pushed the crocodile over the cliff and the crocodile died falling down. Greg grabbed his sister and jumped back on the ground. At that moment, the spell of death island blew up. Gabrielle and Greg saw their mom and dad and their grandparents. Gabrielle ran up to her mom and dad hugging them. The talking beaver smiled and he went to join them. Gabrielle introduced the talking beaver and alien to her parents and grandparents. Gabrielle's mother made the alien and talking beaver her daughter's protectors and future granddaughter's protectors. James came out to meet his family. Violet hugged her real dad. James was happy to see his daughter and son again. The mean spell on Nicole Yuman broke and she went over to Gabrielle to thank her for setting her free. Nicole is a good person again! Gabrielle finally married Sergey and had three daughters. Nina, Baby Marie and Josephine. Nina was the oldest, Josephine was in the middle and Baby Marie was the youngest. A bad guy watched the three girls from behind the bush as he plotted to kidnap them. The movie ends with Marie as a four year old child having her fourth birthday party Cast: ﻿Gabrielle Princess Gabrielle